An Old Moon Tale
by InuMoon2006
Summary: When they were little Serenity and Endymion's personalities were like fire and ice, but when they grow up they're differences don't matter. Now that they realize that there's more between them than just space they have to fight a jelouse rival to stay tog
1. Author's Note

Okay here is a sample of the story. Basically this is about Serenity and Endymion when they were kids, then they will grow up and our story will begin, Trust me it will get very interesting. I have three different Stories from this the original, a continuation, and a side story. If you want me to continue posting this you need to review because I will not post if I don't get any reviews. I will post every Saturday, maybe sooner depending on what I'm doing at home. I have school, normal life, and a Yu Yu Hakusho fic that I am working on right now so I might miss a few weekends; but if you stick with me I will see it through. I will only say this once so make it known that I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. There I said it Sailor Moon is a creation of the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi, not me, some of the names are mine and the basic idea for this story is mine but the main credit is solely given to Takeuchi-sama.

Okay here are the names:

Queen Selenity – Serenity's mother

King Richard – Serenity's father

Princess Serenity – Sailor Moon/Serena herself

Queen Gia – Endymion's mother

King Damion – Endymion's father

Prince Endymion – Tuxedo Mask/Darien

Prince Tyran – Endymion's cousin

Princess' Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, etc. – The Sailor Scouts according to planet.

If anyone has any questions as me in a review or email me. Remember if it sounds good review...

InuMoon2006 


	2. Chapter 1

An Old Moon Tale

Novel 1

Part 1 a past meeting

"Mom, Mom, she got me wet!"

"Ohh honey please why can't you act like a normal thirteen-year-old and play with her?"

"Because she is dirty and mud might not come out of my clothes."

"Uhh, please Endymion I promise that I will get all the dirt out. Why cant you just take you suit off and play in your undergarments?" "MOM HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" Screeched Endymion. 

"Ya Endymion why don't you play in your undergarments?" Implied a twelve-year-old girl.

"Ha ha hhhh, Well Gia looks like you have a fight on your hands." Said fragile looking women with silver hair.

"How observant." Queen Gia stated bluntly.

"Owwwww." Endymion howls as Serenity pushes him.

"SERENITY have you lost your mind?" screams her mother.

"NO, but he's a boy so why wont he play with me?" Ponders Serenity.

"Selenity she's just like you were when you were young." States Queen Gia.

"Princess Serenity why don't you go put on your dress like the other princesses and mingle with the royal princes from the other galaxies?" asked her mother.

"Because the other princes are stuck up, and the only reason the girls are 'mingling' with them is because they want the 'hook up'." Replied Serenity.

Then she turned on her heel and went to climb the largest and most dangerous tree on the moon.

"That girl is just like a boy. She never wears her dress, she's always playing in the mud or climbing some tree, and she doesn't seem to want to associate with any boy but Endymion, but they can't stand each other." Selenity spits out in one breath.

"Maybe we should get Endymion's father and leave before they start killing each other." Said Gia.

"I think maybe we should let Damion and Richard talk some more, I mean they haven't seen each other in a long time." Pondered Selenity.

"Hey were did Endymion go, he was standing right there?"

* * *

­­­"I hate boys. They never want to play with me." Whined Serenity.

"It's not that I don't want to play with you it's just that I don't want to get dirty."

"Who said that?" Questioned Serenity.

She looked all around but nobody was there. Then all of a sudden someone jumps out at her and she falls backward screaming bloody murder.

"Sorry Sere..."

"Sorry isn't good enough buster... Ohh Endymion I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." She stated.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything." He said.

"Why did you call me Sere?"

"Well actually you cut me off I was going to say your whole name."

"I like Sere, it's cute." She said.

"So can I continue to call you that?"

"Yes, Hmmm."

"Sere what are you thinking?"  
  
"Endy, YES that's it."

"What's it Sere?"

"If you have a cute name for me than I must have one for you and it will be Endy. Is that okay?"

"Sure Sere, I mean if you like it it's fine with me."

All of a sudden Serenity jumps up and darts up the nearest tree like she's being chased by a pack of dogs.

"Sere what's wrong?"

"Hurry Endy something bad is coming... Climb the tree." She shouts frantically.

Endymion jumps up and struggles half way up the tree until Serenity pulls him up on a branch. He sighs relieved that he's alive and safe.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay here's more, remember review review review...

* * *

"So what's coming?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING." He shouts.

"Calm down I just wanted to see if you could climb this tree, and I knew you wouldn't willingly do it. Besides you're not dirty you look perfect like always."

After she says this she slaps her hand over her mouth blushing madly and then she climbs down and went to sit on the bench near the fountain. It took Endymion a minute to process what she said and when he did he fumbled all the way down, landed on his butt and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Serenity stated.

"I'm not." He replied.

"You know what? You too look as great as always. Even in your dirty suspenders." He states matter-of-factly while slightly blushing and suppressing laughs.

"You can sit if you want."

"Thank You Sere."

"For what?" she asks.

"For letting me know that you like me." He says.

"I didn't say that I liked you I just said that you looked nice." She defended.

Just then they herd "Endymion"... "Serenity" they looked at each other and ran toward the voices.

"What's up ma." Serenity asks.

"What do you wish of me mother" Questions Endymion.

"Serenity why don't you respect me like Endymion respects his mother."

"I do respect you mom it's just that I get so tired of all that royalty stuff." She respectfully replied.

"Well, me and my respectful son must depart." Said a very smart mouthed Gia.

"Well we won't miss you, humph." Replied the Queen and princess of the moon before everyone even Endymion burst out laughing. When they were done the two Queens departed to find their husbands.

"Well Sere I just wanted to let you know that I will miss you." Blushed Endymion.

"Well will it make you feel any better if I tell you that I lied earlier." Serenity said, while quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek.

With that she turned and fled leaving Endymion staring at her dust. He silently smiled to himself at her actions.

* * *

Princess Mars was laughing with Princess Mercury partly because of what their dates had said and partly at what princess Venus had just done.

"I can't believe that she did that." Mars whispered to Mercury.

"Excuse me are you lovely young ladies listening to us or not."

Mars and Mercury shot their heads up as fast as humanly possible both with red faces. Much to the delight of there hurt dates,

"MARS." The name rang out threw the entire ballroom. Instantly the princess of the fiery planet shot her head up looking for the owner of the distressed voice.

"Psst Mars over here." Continued a whispery voice.

Mars walked over to where she could sense the voice was coming from. She walked right into Serena.

"Ohh meatball head what is your deal? Can't you see that I was making conversation over there?" Roared Mars.

"Mars please I need someone to talk to." Serenity pleaded.

"Ohhhh okay, let me excuse myself properly."

"So the Martian princess is giving in to the Lunarian Princess. How interesting."  
"Uhhh, please Prince Tyran why don't you bug someone else?"

"Because my poor cousin is a big flirt and he'll bug any girl that'll let him." Endymion answered for him smiling at Serenity. She began to blush miserably, of course Mars and Tyran were arguing so neither noticed the feelings between Serenity and Endymion, At least until....

"Hey guys wutz up." Quirks the Venitian Princess.

"Venus what do you want." Asked Serenity.

"Ohh, HEY." Venus yelled.

Everyone abruptly turned to look at her.

"Ya know since I'm the princess of Venus and all I can tell when two people like each other or maybe something more." Stated Venus eyeing everyone purposely pausing between Serenity and Endymion. She had everyone waiting in suspense when she took a big breath. Serenity was nervous that Venus might just say some things about her and Endymion, but what she didn't know is that Endymion was feeling the same thing. Both we shooting daggers at Venus when she looked at them, which just made her smile more.

"Now I'm going to announce who the two love birds are." She shouted over the music to them her smile growing wider." And they are Princess..."Serenity and Endymion held their breath." Mars and Prince Tyran." She shouted at the top of her lungs before she gave a 'your secret is safe with me, if you spill later' wink to both Serenity and Endymion then before anyone could react she took off running with her laughter lingering mixed with Mars' and Tyran's threats.

"Well that was interesting." Said Jupiter who showed up when she heard 'maybe something more' coming out of Venus' mouth.

"Ya... I got dibs on her CD player." Shouted Serenity.

"I want her romance magazines." Mercury shyly stated.

"Well I get all of her suitors." Jupiter stated before running over to a cute young blonde. Mercury giggled and went to talk to the two Queens who had just showed up with their husbands.

"Well there's my mom and dad, and there is the signal to come over. Well it was a pleasure Serenity." Endymion said before taking her hand and placing a kiss upon it. She smiled a smile that could light the darkest of nights.

Unknown to the two someone was jealously watching the scene in the corner of the room completely engulfed in shadows. Slowly an evil smile spread across his face.


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey all I just wanted to thank saiyangrlserena for pointing out my mistake. I didn't realize just how stupid my summery sounded until now, lol. Anyway I think what I meant is that Serenity's character is tomboyish at first while Endymion is kinda girly, and they don't really get along. I kinda speed their relationship up, just imagine that before the story they don't really get along because of their personality difference. Then when they grow up the roles reverse and Serenity becomes the girly one while Endymion is all boyish. Saiyangrlserena, thanks again for being the only person to review so far, also I'm going to try to get a chapter every Saturday. If your still confused let me know and I'll try to change the summery. Also I noticed that I spelled Endymion wrong in the Author's Note and Chapter 1 so I fixed them but it seems to be taking a while to process, so I'm sorry for any confusion. Also in my haste to put the last chapter out I forgot the ending so please go back and read the last part, it should make more since...

I would like to thank deathlioness for reviewing. I will update again on Saturday, unless I get a chance during the week. As for who's following them all I will say is, you'll find out soon, lol. As for age, in the first part there around nine, then in the second it's fourteen. I know it's a little early for their hormones and stuff but I wasn't really thinking about that when I wrote this, sorry if it's a little weird. At first they just have this little crush and don't really know how to deal with it but then when they hit their teen years they can come to terms and stuff. Does that help?? I'm not really sure what she fears, umm, I can't find were I wrote that. Sorry ditz moment, if you email me or review with more detail I'll be happy to answer that.


	5. Chapter 3

* * *

Okay you talked me into one more, so here's another chapter. If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks

Inumoon2006

* * *

Part 2 Present Meeting 

"Endymion calm down, your acting like you've never met her before." Queen Gia commanded her eighteen-year-old son, who was running around like he was about to meet the most important person in the world. I can't believe it's been five years since I last seen her. Endymion thought to himself.

"Mom how old is she now?" He asked.

"She's one year younger than you honey." She replied.

He was brushing his teeth for the twelfth time when she said that so he has to pause and think, Lets see I'm eighteen so she's... ... "She's seventeen." He said out loud.

"Yes Endymion." The Queen said tired of seeing him do things three or four times.

"Ohh, uhh, sorry." He replied embarrassed because of his repetitions.

"When are we leaving Honey?" Called King Damion.

"Right now darling. Endymion are you ready?" said the Queen.

"Ya mom lets go." Endymion stated then he paused, "Mom do I look okay?" he asked.

"Yes honey." She replied for the twentieth time.

"Ya know you do look pretty good giving the fact that you never wear your royal suit anymore." Stated the King.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"Serenity, please come out." Pleaded her mother.

"I don't want to." Serenity whined.

"Why." Her mother questioned.

"Because thinking of that boy makes me feel light headed and I don't know why. Mars says that I knew him when I was young and that I would play with him, and Venus told me that the last time he was here we had a 'thing' but I don't remember anything from that far back." Serenity replied.

"Well I don't blame you, you were so young then and such a tom-boy. But Venus and Mars were right, you two did know each other and you did kind of had feelings for each other. So maybe if you see him again and converse with him you might remember.

Du Du du da, the trumpets blared the same tune that they always play whenever anyone with royal blood comes near them. Most people are happy to hear the tune, because it means that their beloved Royal Family or another member of royalty is approaching. However today it made a certain princess's stomach fill with 'tiny rabbits,' as her mother calls them, which would not stop jumping around.

"Mother I cannot do this. Please let me go to my room." Serenity pleaded with her mother. It seemed that the closer Prince Endymion got to her the more nervous she became.

"NO, you must meet the Royal Family of Earth. It would be very dishonorable if you leave." Commanded the Queen of the Moon. Then very softly she said: "Besides after one of you breaks the ice it'll be easier to talk to one another."

"ATTENTION ANNOUNCING THE ARIVAL OF THE ROYAL FAMILY OF EARTH." Shouted an announcer.

Then the door swung open and in walked the king, Damion; the queen, Gia; and the prince, Endymion. They walked in and gracefully strode straight over to Queen Selenity and princess Serenity, when they were right in front of the three thrones, which were inhabited by the moon royalty, they then bowed respectfully, Queen Selenity and the princess stood up and bowed as well. Then as if caused by a chain reaction everyone in the room bowed respectfully to the two sets of royalty before them.

Queen Selenity held back a few giggles, the two Kings departed to talk business followed by the Queens, and then everyone else rose and exited the room to go about their regular business. Endymion walked up to Serenity and kissed her hand, in a respective way.

"My princess would you like to show me around. It's been so long, I can barley remember were the rose bushes are. Would you mind giving me a tour? Please." He pleaded

"Okay I'll show you were the rose gardens are, but you have to do me a favor." She bargained

"What do you wish of me your majesty?" He joked.

"Help me remember the last time we met."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"For some reason everyone seems to be able to remember our last meeting but me and mother said that maybe you could be of some assistance." She replied.

"Sure no problem." Serenity turned and began walking out the door so Endymion followed. They rounded a corner and he noticed the exact spot that they decided to give each other nicknames.

"Serenity come here."

"What is it Endy..."

"Can you climb this tree?"

"What are you talking about."

"Serenity why did you call me Endy?"

"Because you..." Serenity got this funny look on her face and became suddenly quiet.

"Sere do you remember anything special about this spot?"

'Sere that's what he called me that day, and Endy is what I called him.' Serenity's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"I remember we decided to give each other nicknames, because we thought that they were cute."

"Yep, do you remember anything else?" He asked. She looked up at the earth and slowly she remembered the rest of that day and all the days surrounding it. "Yes I remember everything, the nervousness I felt, the excitement, the fear, and the sorrow after you left. I remember it all. Thank you." She said blushing at her sudden outburst.

"Well now I will keep my end of the bargain." She turned the corner and there were the rosebushes. There were blue, orange, red, pink, and yellow. "They're lovely. Who takes care of them?" He asked. "I do. Well I mean I try but my mom has to help me with the special breeds from the other planets."

"What do you mean other planets?" He asked.

"You know like Mars and Venus. Mercury and the other planets all have indoor gardens because they cannot grow anything on the surface. However just being on the planet makes the roses in particular grow strangely, they hold some of the planets power in their bloom and they are the color of the planet, since Jupiter is considered either green or pink, pink was chosen because the roses already have green on them. We get them mostly from the inner planets. The only one that we didn't get from one of the inner planets is the yellow, every year they are sent from another galaxy. The strange thing about this is that we didn't start receiving them until the day I was born, and we've been getting them ever since. However we still don't know who is sending them. Anyway what else do you want to do?" Serenity asked.

"Why don't we climb some trees, run around, swim, do something athletic." He suggests.

"I don't think so it's not princess like and my mother would not approve." She stated.

"Huh Sere, you've got to be kidding."

"Wah, what do you mean Endy."

"The last time I was here you were just dying to get dirty."

"Yes and if I remember correctly you wouldn't even look at mud, you were so girly." Said Serenity giggling.

"Well you weren't very girly back then youb know in fact you were just like a boy. All you needed to complete the resemblance was a boy's body." Said Endymion.

"Ya well I'm not like that anymore. I've been brought up to be a princess and that's what I'm going to be."

"We'll see about that, princess."


	6. Chapter 4

Okay I went back and changed some things that were found to be wrong or confusing. Since it would take forever to update what I already have posted, and I'm sure no one wants to go back and read it again, I will go ahead and tell you that they're ages were changed. When the story begins Endymion is thirteen and Serenity is twelve, then when the second part starts Endymion is around eighteen and Serenity is about seventeen. I hope this sounds better.

Inumoon2006

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else in the garden to very attractive young ladies were talking.

"So Mars did you here?"

"Here what, Venus."

"Ohh nothing just that Endymion is here for a visit and about an hour ago him and Serenity disappeared." Replied Venus.

"Really." Said Mars raising her eyebrow.

"Well Ya know what girls, I say we go spy on them." Suggested a girl in green.

"Ohh no Jupiter, we couldn't do that. It's not right to spy." Replied a girl in blue.

"Please Mercury, we all know that you want to spy just as much as we do so don't try to hide it." Accused Mars.

"Well the cats out of the bag, so lets go then." Mercury replied getting exited at the thought of breaking some rules.

* * *

"Why does that arrogant son of a bitch always get what he wants?" Questioned a very dark man.

"Maybe because he is the Prince." Replied the man's partner.

"But I was here first." He whined.

"Yes but he is directly linked to the throne, and you are not. You could say that you are his back-up." She said.

"Well it's still not fair." He began to loose it.

"Calm you're ass down." The girl ordered.

"But Maya it's just not fair."

"Oh please, Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you betrothed?"

"NO, Maya you know that I'm not."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"NO not really." He replied.

"Well if you don't do something he'll beat you at those topics too." Maya told him this then she turned around and teleported off somewhere else leaving her taunting laughter trailing behind her.

"She's right and I can't let that happen." He smiled evilly contemplating his next move.

* * *

"Shhh, they'll hear you."

"Ouch, Jupiter that was my foot."

"Sorry Merc."

"BE QUIET"

"You're the one yelling Mars."

"Well Venus if you guys would shut your traps I would do the same." Replied Mars.

"Uh oh they're looking over here."

* * *

"We've got company." Stated Serenity.

"Ya I know. What should we do about them?" He ponders.

"I know follow me." Serenity commands. She stands up and walks around the corner. "Now climb this tree."

"Yes ma'am." Endymion obediently climbs the nearest tree. Followed by Serenity." I thought that it wasn't ladylike to climb trees?"

"Well dear sir it's not ladylike for four princess' to spy on another, and it is law that everyone that breaks a rule must get their just deserves." She states.

* * *

"They went around the corner."

"Should we follow them."

"Of course we should"

"Mercury!"

"I can't believe it"

"I told the two of you that she is no different than we are."

The four princesses' turn the corner expecting to see the couple up ahead; instead they got a six hundred pound princess on their backs.

"Serenity, get off." Mars demanded.

"Moon you're squishing me." Pleaded Mercury.

"I can't breath." Complained Venus.

"Hi Endymion. I will properly introduce myself AS SOON AS A CERTAIN PRINCESS GETS OFF OF ME!!!" Jupiter exclaimed.

* * *

"Okay Okay, I'm off just stop whining." Hollered Serenity

"Excuse me princess' but may I politely ask why you were eavesdropping on us?" Asked the prince of Earth.

"We do have a reasonable explanation for that one your highness." Reasoned Mercury.

"We thought that maybe our princess was in danger so we came to see what she was doing, and then I sensed something strange about her aura so we decided to listen to your conversation to see if you were upsetting her." Mars simply replied.

"Well anyway we are suppose to protect you right?" asked Venus.

"Yes, but..." Serenity was cut off by Endymion, "I can assure you not even the Negaverse' strongest warrior is going to hurt her while I'm around." He stated positively.

"What time is it?" Serenity asked.

"It is 12:00 p.m.." Answered Endymion

"We better be getting ready for lunch. It's being held in the main dinning room at 12:30.

The inner princess' departed towards the palace while Endymion followed Serenity. She walked over to the fountain and sat down with a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong Sere?" He asked, her distant look was worrying him but he wasn't trying to hide it from her.

"Nothing I was just thinking that you and I have changed so much since we were young. I mean you were all proper and I was... not. But now it's switched." She stated.

"Ya you know I like both sides of you. The adventurist and the proper. If only you could be both." He sighed when he finished this statement.

"Actually that goes both ways." She announced glancing over at him. She only wanted to glance at him to see his expression but when she did she met his eyes. Something in them was pulling her closer and closer to him. She wanted to let in and get as close as their bodies would allow; however something in the back of her head kept holding her back.

'Come on leave me alone,' she thought to herself. She didn't know what was holding her back but she did know that holding back was the last thing that she wanted to do. She had never felt like this before, but she liked it... a lot.

'Why is she holding back,' he wondered. Maybe she doesn't like me like I want her to. But if that's the case than why is she looking at me like that. It's almost as if she's being held back by an invisible force or something. "I want this but something wont let me come any closer so if you want this too you're going to have to dive." He heard this in his head but her lips didn't move, it was almost like he was reading her mind. So he took her advice and dove, lips aimed straight for hers. But as soon as he came toward her the force that was holding her let go and she slammed right into him. Their kiss was suppose to be short and sweet, but when she slammed into him he didn't want to let her go. 'It's like sweets,' she thought. 'This tastes so good, I don't want it to end.' Her chest was burning as if it was on fire. Strange feelings were bubbling up inside of her. She wanted him and only him at that moment. She wanted to rub her hands through his hair, wrap her arms around him so he couldn't escape.

'This is wonderful,' he thought. ' I feel like I'll loose everything if I let go of her.' He had this need to hold her as tight as he could and never let her go, and something about the way she pressed against him told him that she felt the same way too.

Both of them were on fire. They were pressed so tightly together that both of them were sweaty and exhausted. Their lungs felt about to burst because of the lack of air, but neither wanted to part. Finally the need for air won the fight and they parted. Breathing heavily they looked at each other in a different way than ever before. The next thing they new they heard a young boy's voice.

"Were is he? Why couldn't Aunt G. just come get him herself? I'm so tired of having to take care of him, he's suppose to be the almighty prince so why can't he ever look at his damn watch." Preached Tyran.

Endymion glanced at his watch and seen it was 12:41. "We're late for lunch." He said.

"SERENITY, were the hell are you."

"Well you go that way and I'll go this way." Commanded Serenity.

She turned to straighten her ruffled dress and hair. Then she began to walk the opposite way that Endymion was going when all of a sudden someone grabbed her and twirled her around. She stared up at Endymion and then she nodded her head. That was all the approval he needed. He then bent down as she stood on tiptoes, because she was to short to look him face to face on her own, and pressed his lips heavily on hers. Once again they were entranced in another breath taking lip-lock, and the only thing that could snap them out of this one was the: "SERENITY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A PILE OF MOON PRINCESS ASHES."

"That would be Mars." Serenity verified

This time when she walked away she was left alone, which was quite a disappointment to her.

"SEREN..."

"Here I am Pyro you don't have to yell anymore." Serenity exclaimed.

"Were the hell have you been? I've been searching high and low for your stupid ass."

"Sorry I fell asleep in one of the trees on the far side of the rose garden." Serinity replied.

"That's no excuse Meat Ball Head."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Well we better be getting back. Your mother is worried sick about you, along with all of us. We were almost going to organize a search party." Explained Mars as she turned around and headed back towards the palace.

"What do you mean 'we' are you telling me that you we worried about me?" Questioned Serenity.

"Of Course I was worried about you silly, I mean you're like my sister and all. Except for the fact that I beat you in any category of anything." Replied Mars going from a serious tone to hysterical laughter in seconds. "Meat Ball Head you should have seen your face when I said that you looked like you were hit by a truck."

"Ya Ya Ya, get over yourself Pyro." Remarked Serenity.

"MARS ... SERENITY!!" A female voice yelled just up ahead.

"TYRON ... ENDYMION!!" This was a male voice probably one of Prince Endymion's generals.

The two females ran toward the palace at high speed. They turned the corner and crashed right into two very large figures that felt like they were made out of cement. "AHHHH." Yelled the two female princesses' as they plummeted down to the concrete. 'Great and I wanted to look nice for the party later, now I'm going to be bruised and dirty.' Thought Mars. ' I'm going to hit the ground right about now and it's going to hurt and probably bruise my arm and side.' However before either of them hit the ground someone caught them. They opened their eyes to see that their noses were at least two inches away from the hard rocky cement. The two saviors lifted them away from the hard gray substance.

"We're so sorry." The one who had caught Mars began to chant to the girls. The one that had caught Serenity just held on to her with one hand and brushed some dirt that had found its way on to her white gown off. She looked up at him for the first time after comprehending what had happened and gasped. "ENDYMION." She yelled.

"Ya I'm really sorry Sere I didn't mean to hit you. Don't worry you had a little bit of dirt on your clothes but I brushed it off for you." He explained. Mars and Tyran just stared at the two of them. At least until... "WHAT is your problem Tyran? I mean I can't turn a corner without bumping into you GO AWAY!!" Shouted Mars.

"Do you really think that I want to bump into you. If I had known who you were I would have just let you fall and hurt yourself." He yelled.

"TYRAN, you could be a little bit nicer to her, I mean not only is she a girl but a princess at that." Shouted Endymion sounding very upset.

"Ohhh, little Prince Endymion always just the most upstanding goody two shoes person in the whole wide world." Replied Tyran with a really smart-ass tone. The two of the guys were about to duke it out. Mars had this really funny look on her face like she didn't know what was going to happen or what she would do about it. Serenity on the other hand was about to explode herself.

"Look I don't want to fight you, but if you hit me first I will be forced to knock the shit out of you." Endymion said nicely.

"Well then come on you son of a ..."

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP."

They shut up obediently and looked over at Serenity like she was a foreign object. Mars' mouth was hanging down to the ground like a roll of toilet paper.

"Now that this little problem is solved we are going to act like Princes and Princesses and we are going to walk into the dinning room and eat our dinner. If the two of you want to beat the shit out of each other you can but you WILL wait until you're back on your own planet. UNDERSTAND???" Serenity ordered taking command like a real princess. Surprisingly they obeyed with absolutely no objections. Even Mars and Prince Tyran turned and walked into the palace.


	7. Author's Note 3

First off I would like to thank saiyangrl, and Huntress19 for reviewing, you guys are great. I want to let you all know that I got my first ever flame, (yay) it actually bothers me more than I thought, but hey at least I know some ppl like the fic. Anyway does anyone know if these are paired up right?

Mercury - Hermes

Mars - Aries

Jupiter - Zeus

Venus - Aphrodite

Neptune - Poseidon

Pluto - Chronos

Saturn - Hades

Uranus -??

I think Hades and Chronos are mixed up, and I don't know Uranus' at all. If someone could help me with this I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks,

Inumoon2006


	8. Chapter 5

"Where are they?" Queen Selenity pondered.

"Don't worry Selenity, they will be back." Replied Queen Gia.

Just then they all walked in. Everything and everyone went completely quiet. As everyone looked up towards them., Endymion shot Tyron a dirty look just to find Tyron staring daggers at him. No one seemed to notice this except Queen Selenity, she also noticed Princess Serenity's worried glance. So being the understanding Queen that she is she orders Tyran to sit between Mercury and Jupiter, and Endymion to sit between Mars and Serenity.

"I feel love and hate between four different people." Venus whispered to Serenity. "Tell me who the hate feelings are coming from, because I know where the love is." She said the last part with a small wink. Serenity just looked at her cousin with a smile.

"Attention everyone, my husband would like to make a toast." Announced Queen Selenity. She then nudged King Richard's shoulder. "Umm, yes I would like to make a toast... to my dearest friend King Damion his family and planet Earth. May they live forever in peace." Stated King Richard. Smiling at his three friends sitting across from him.

"Thank you King Richard for your kind words." Replied Queen Gia. Everyone then sat down and began eating their three-course meal. Serenity could feel that someone was watching her so she looked up expecting to see Endymion looking at her. Instead it was Tyron and the look her gave her was one of the creepiest things that she had ever seen. He looked like a hungry lion waiting for revenge on its enemy.

Dinner continued just like always, with the three courses and the boring old gossip. So naturally when she was given permission to leave she didn't argue. The other four Inner Princesses went to the dress room so they could get masks for the ball that was going to start shortly. Prince Tyran disappeared which didn't hurt Princess Serenity's feelings one bit. Her mother and the Queen went to the library, the two Kings went to the armory, and she went to the balcony. For it was one of her most favorite places to be, because you could see Earth from there.

"It's so beautiful." She stated to no one in particular. She loved the Earth and spent hours staring at it. In her mind it was like a blue diamond.

"It's only beautiful from up here, trust me on that one." Someone said from behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with Prince Endymion.

"Ahhhh" She screeched.

"Ouch that was my ear Sere, sheesh if you don't want me around all you have to do is say so." Said Endymion.

"Ohh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scream like that it's just that I thought you were someone else." She replied. He gave her a funny look and shook his head.

"Who in the solar system has you this worked up?" He questioned with a mix between puzzle and interest on his face. "Come on you can tell me, I won't do anything rash like Princess Mars." He pleaded obviously interested.

"I thought that you might have been your cousin." She stated.

"Tyran?" He asked

"Yes, he kind of freaked me out at lunch. Plus I always get funny vibes from him. I don't trust him." She said feeling herself blush from his intense stare.

"Do you want me to tell him to leave you alone? Cause all I have to do is threaten his worthless life and that'll be all she wrote." Said Endymion, and boy did he look pissed.

"NO, I mean, no. If you pester him about it he's liable to do something stupid and get me into trouble." She looked really frantic when she said this, and for some reason Endymion got the feeling that there was more to this than what meets the eye.

"Sere, is their something that you might want or need to tell me about you and Tyran?" Asked Endymion being careful not to sound too pushy.

"Not really it's just that about a year ago Tyran started to come around and for the longest time everyone wanted me to date him but for some reason it never felt quite right. So I broke it off and he was pretty mad for a while but then he just up and forgot about it." She said. She had this really uneasy look on her face, and she began to jump whenever she heard something. The tree moved beside her and she jumped straight into Endymion's arms. He caught her and held onto her feeling this strong urge to protect her. He pushed her behind him and walked over to the tree, which was very high to be growing on the moon.

"Is anyone in this tree. If you are it would be in your best interest to come out now." He ordered. Then all of a sudden a black cat jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on her feet of course. The strange thing about this cat was that it had a crescent bald spot on its forehead.

"LUNA, ohh Luna I haven't seen you in almost a week. How are you?" Serenity asked her cat.

"Sere, why are you talking to that?" Endymion asked.

"THAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT, I have been called many things but THAT is not one of them." Replied the cat. Endymion was astonished, speechless even.

"Endy you might want to pick your chin up off the ground now." Serenity said almost bursting with laughter. Just then the cat said some words in Lunarian and started to grow. Within five minutes the former cat was now a human, a female human.

"How do I look?" Asked the human cat.

"You look fine Luna, but you might want to borrow some of my clothes. This is no weather for that outfit." Stated Serenity giggling. Luna looked down at her yellow dress, which was very low-cut and very short. Realizing this she began to blush furiously.

"Okay do I have a limit or restriction?" Luna asked with a teasingly naughty grin.

"No just don't get any fur balls on anything okay." Said Serenity. Luna shook her head and smiled. Then she bowed and walked off.

"Your cat it it..." Stammered Endymion. Who still hadn't caught up.

"Ya I know, the problem is trying to get her to shut up." Serenity said under her breath.

"WHAT" yelled Luna, from all the way down the hall.

Nothing Luna, anyway let's go to the ball." Serenity said dragging Endymion away.

* * *

"Wow Mars you look real hot today, can I have this dance?" Asked Sir Chad one of the Elite Martian Nights.

"I don't know Sir, I mean what would people think about me dancing with a knight?" Asked Mars obviously teasing. Sir Chad just smiled, grabbed the petite princess and started dancing.

"Look at Pyro, why don't I get to dance with anyone?" Pondered the Jovian princess.

"Maybe because you don't look inviting, thunder bolt." Teased Venus. Who herself had no date.

"Please Venus if she looked like you I'd avoid her to." Mocked Mercury who had to dance away from Venus' wild verbal and physical attacks.

"Please ladies why can't you act your age?" Questioned Aphrodite the Venitian Queen.

"Sorry mother." Venus apologized. All four princesses bowed, but when the Great Queen of Love and Beauty walked off her teenage daughter once again began to chase the small Mercurian princess with books, chairs, and anything else that she could get.

"LOOK ISN'T THAT ENDYMION." Some girl yelled. Immediately every woman in the ballroom looked up with searching eyes filled with lust. They didn't have to look long though because there he was in the middle of the ballroom dancing with Princess Serenity.

"HEY GUYS IT'S THE MOON PRINCESS." Yelled some guy most likely a knight. Soon everyone in the palace was watching the couple waltz to the most beautiful song on the moon.

"Why does Serenity always get the good ones?" Whined Jupiter and Venus.

"Actually guys if I'm not mistaken it's you two that, 'always get the good ones', as you so desperately put it." Stated Mercury with a bit of resentment. Venus once again knocked the princess of ice in the head.

"You know she's right V." Admitted Jupiter.

"Ya but she didn't have to say it like that, I mean she made it sound like we took all those suitors from Serenity." Defended Venus. It was a known fact that their were many suitors for the Moon princess, but as soon as they laid eyes on the goddess' of Love and Nature they attained the attention span of a lost puppy who just found his mom. Soon the dance was over and everyone was making his or her way towards the two.

"We gotta get outta here before we get stampeded over." Shouted Endymion. The two just barely got out. They headed for the fountain in the front of the palace.

"Endy I was wondering."

"What's up Sere?"

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"WhenareyougoingbacktoEarthandwillIbeabletoseeyouagianafteryouleave." She rambled. "I mean I don't want to wait another five or ten years before I get to see you again." She explained close to tears. She had her head in her hands sobbing now and you could just see her body trembling with each tear she shed.

"Sere my darling I might not go back home. If all possible I might just stay here with you on the moon." He said cradling her in his arms.

"You would give up the wonders of Earth for me?" She questioned against his chest.

"As lame as this might sound, I would give up anything for you." He replied. She looked up at him smiling a smile that could light up the Negaverse.

"That's my Sere." He said playfully. You could see both of their blushes from Pluto.

"Well isn't that nice. The happy little couple." Stated a voice in the shadows.

"Who's there? Come out now." Ordered Endymion. He possessively put his left arm around Serenity and drew his sword with his right.

"That measly weapon won't stop me Endymion for I have more power than you could ever imagine." Taunted the voice. Suddenly a blast came from the shadows and Endymion jumped in front of Serenity. When the blast hit him he went flying backwards with her in his arms.

"Serenity are you okay my love?"

"Yes what about you?"

"I'm fine. Woah hey, give her back." Shouted Endymion as the dark figure used some sort of magic to pull Serenity away from him.

"Ever since you were born you've gotten everything that should've been mine, so now I'll take something that belongs to you." Screeched the shadow man as he flew away. "Endy help me." Was the last thing that Endymion heard before the two vanished into a dark portal.

* * *

Serenity awoke in a beautiful room with pink walls and a flowery smell. She looked around only to find that there were know doors. Then all of a sudden one materialized, and the shadow man walked in only this time he wasn't in shadows.

"Tyran, I demand to know what is going on." Yelled the frustrated and confused girl.

"Do you really want to know?" He replied.

"Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have asked to begin with, now would I." She shot back.

"Well since your wondering I might as well tell you. It all started when...


	9. Author's Note 4

Okay special thanks to saiyangrlserena, she suggested that I change Jupiter to Hera instead of Zeus, even though I wrote this fic I did it to please the readers. So it's your choice if you want Jupiter to be Hera let me know. Plus I still need a god or goddess for my missing planet. I was told that Chronos was Pluto and Hades was Uranus, if that is so I need someone for Saturn. Please help me with this.

I will update soon but I have a major warning so listen up the chapters that I will post next will be rated R for sexual violence and cursing. I will warn you now before you go on, these next chapters will contain detailed rape and consensual sex so if you have a problem with either you can skip the sections. Also this is the first time I have written any sex scenes so if they are not to your liking I am sorry, but I do ask that if you flame me please be lenient. Many of you might not like the idea of me doing this to Serenity, and I apologize for any offence you might find however I think it makes the story more personal, and interesting. Plus everything works out in the end. I will also post this again before the chapter because I really don't want to be reported or anything, sorry if it upsets anyone. You may have a problem with these things and you may not I just want to make sure everyone knows what they're reading.

Also on a less serious note, I am aware that Endymion acts like a sappy idiot through some of the scenes, but you must take in consideration that he swore he would protect the only person he has ever loved, in that way. Just to have her ripped from his arms, literally, while he did nothing. Plus some of you might be wondering why he doesn't know about the Sailor Soldiers and earlier about Luna. Well I didn't really think about that, I guess I thought that his naïve act was humorous, but now I realize it needs explaining. So I guess you could say since he hadn't visited the moon very often he didn't know about Luna's "gift", and that because Earth never joined the Silver Alliance he didn't know about the princess' being solder's. Hopefully that clears any problems up, but once again if there is any questions email me, or review them.

Inumoon2006


	10. Chapter 6

Serenity awoke in a beautiful room with pink walls and a flowery smell. She looked around only to find that there were know doors. Then all of a sudden one materialized, and the shadow man walked in only this time he wasn't in shadows.

"Tyron, I demand to know what is going on." Yelled the frustrated and confused girl.

"Do you really want to know?" He replied.

"Well if I didn't then I wouldn't have asked to begin with, now would I." She shot back.

"Well since your wondering I might as well tell you. It all started when...

* * *

Endymion ran blindly through the forest trying to figure out what to do. When all of the sudden he ran smack into a wall. "Oww, How long has that damn thing been there." He shouted.

"Well it was built about a thousand years ago when the palace was remodeled." Someone behind him said with a mocking tone. He whirled around to come face to face with Queen Selenity herself.

"My great Queen please forgive me." He pleaded wholeheartedly.

"Endymion what is wrong?" Asked the Queen starting to sound frantic.

"She's gone your majesty, she's gone." Cried Endymion as he fell to the ground sobbing.

"Ohh, Endymion." Was the only thing that the Queen could get out, as she watched him cowering on the ground like a little boy, he was crying so hard that his whole body was shaking uncontrollably. "What happened?" She asked, her normally sturdy voice beginning to crack.

"We, we were just walking along. When so... someone came out from the shadows and he took her away... Sniff, whimper I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I must not be strong enough, I'm such an idiot." He blurted out crying harder than he ever had. In all her years she had never seen a man cry like that, and you know what? It infuriated her.

"Stop whining like a baby Endymion!" She screamed. Needless to say she got his attention. "Now stand up straight, and clean your face off." She ordered in her now sturdy, serious voice. "If my daughter has been kidnapped then the first thing that we should do is attempt to find her."

"You're right as usual my Queen, what should we do?" He asked composing himself rather quickly.

"To start with I'll go and get my husband and your parents, while you can go and get the girls." Commanded the Queen.

"Pardon me your majesty but do you mean the Inner Princess'?" He asked.

"Yes Endymion, I mean the Inner Princess'." She answered him straight up like he was a complete idiot.

"Well no offence but how will a bunch of girls help us find her?" Again with his stupid questions, she thought. Well, maybe he really doesn't know that they are the inner soldiers. "Just do it." She commanded.

Endymion parted with the Queen feeling rather stupid for some unknown reason. Why does the Queen want me to tell the Inner Princess' about this? All they'll do is get upset and yell at me. He thought about this for a while. By the time he reached the 'mingling room' as they so lovingly called it he had succeeded in preparing himself for the serious tongue-lashing he knew he would get from Princess Mars. He took no time to waste though and busted into the room, scaring the royal shit out of the four females.

"What the hell are you doing, Endymion." Yelled Mars. When she got over her initial scare.

"Yes great prince what is it you need?" Asked Mercury.

"Ohh please Merc. Quit being so damn flattering towards him." Fumed Jupiter.

"Hey where's my cousin, Endymion. Wasn't she with you?" Questioned Venus.

When Endymion didn't answer everyone got real quiet and turned towards him. Feeling pressured under their intense gazes he could feel himself start to loose his composure.

"ENDYMION WHERE IS SHE!" Demanded Mars.

"ShewaskidnappedbysomeoneandtheQueensentmetogetyougirls." He squeaked out in one breath.

"SHE WAS WHAT?" All the girls yelled at the same time, even the usually calm, quiet Mercurian princess was freaking out.

All of the girls were talking at once, yelling and screaming all kinds of thinks at each other and even people that weren't there. While Endymion just stood there watching in awed silence.

"Screw this, if Serenity was kidnapped then I'm surely not going to stand here and do nothing." Yelled Mars taking a stick like thing out of her pocket. With that the other girls followed her example.

"Mars Power"

"Mercury Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power"

There were all kinds of colors whirling around. Red, blue, green, and orange to be exact. It was one of the most beautiful things that Endymion had ever seen. When the spectacular light show was over the Amazing Four Female Warriors stood in front of him.

"I am Sailor Mars"

"Sailor Mercury"

"Sailor Jupiter"

"And Sailor Venus, the one and only leader of the,"

"Sailor Scouts" All of them shouted.

"Now Endymion, tell us everything that you know about the abduction." Venus ordered.

"Well we were walking when all of a sudden someone showed up and took her away." He said, once again feeling guilty. All the girls could see this, but none of them could say anything that might make him feel better. So Mars took it upon herself to fix the problem.

"ENDYMION" As soon as he heard his name, his head shot up to acknowledge that he had in fact heard her. But as soon as he did someone's hand met his face in a meaningful slap.

"Get your arrogant head out of your ass. Look around and see that we need your help. Because you were the only one there, you might be able to help identify the perp." Shouted Sailor Mars.

"Mars was that absolutely necessary?" Questioned Mercury.

"Thank you Mars, for bringing me back to reality but next time don't hit me so hard." Stated Endymion when he got over the initial shock of being bitch slapped. "Come with me and I'll show you were it happened" He said but Jupiter and Venus were already out the door.

* * *

Serenity couldn't believe what the Earth Princes' cousin had just told her. "So what does all this have to do with me?" She asked a little more than baffled.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" He Screeched. "Endymion is a year younger than me, I'm stronger and smarter than he'll ever be but just because my uncle is King at the moment he gets everything." Tyron fumed summing his whole sob story up in one sentence.

"Ya you told me that once before Tyron but my question still remains." Serenity said with a bit of mock defiance.

"Well dear princess it seems that my cousin has taken a liking to you, and might even be in love." Needless to say Serenity was baffled even more by this news, she never would of thought that Endymion really liked her. "Anyway like I said before I try to be more experienced in everything when it comes to him, it's easier because I'm older. Everything he does I've already done at least once. That is everything that doesn't include a women." He said, you could hear the malice rising in his voice.

"What are you going to do?" She asked fear showing in her own voice.

"Well I wanted a way to hurt my dear cousin deeply so I figured what better way than to deflower his women. I mean I can't have him doing something that I'm not experienced in so I thought why not use you to gain that upper hand." He replied dangerously.

"Y-You're a good looking young man Tyron, I'm sure if you wanted you could have any girl on Earth so why waste your time with me. I'm inexperienced in this sort of thing and I'm sure you could find a better candidate." She practically pleaded with him.

"Flattery will get you know where with me dear Serenity." He mocked her.

**Lemon Starts (Rape)**

"Know let's get started." He said raising his hands. All of a sudden Serenity was being tied to the wall by vines that had roses and thorns on them. "I figured I'd at least decorate your restraints with roses, however they also have thorns so if you struggle at all you'll only succeed in cutting yourself. Take my advice and try to enjoy this." He told her laughing maniacally.

"Please don't do this." She sobbed, but he was already pulling her dress off. In a matter of seconds she was in her birthday suit, pinned against the wall watching him study her body like a toy. The way he was running his hands down her sides was making her sick. The way he played with her body was making her wish she were dead. After a couple of minutes of 'exploring' her he gave her a wicked grin.

"Well you truly are a beauty aren't you?" He taunted. He began removing his clothes. When he was finished he pressed himself against her rubbing himself against her legs and thighs. "Now for my ultimate achievement, get ready this will hurt." He stated laughing once again. He forced himself into her pushing harder and harder to break her barrier. Finally it gave way and with her piercing scream he thrust himself all the way into her body .


	11. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long to update but my Internet provider has been having some "technical difficulties" and I haven't been able to get on, not to mention the fact that my dad thinks winning auctions is more important then my readers, yea right. Anyway I would like to thank JadedTruth, starsxmoon, and Saiyangrlserena, btw I don't think you're a snob and I'm not a prep so we're all good, for reviewing. So here's the next chappie. 

Inumoon2006

* * *

The Inner scouts and the prince were standing in the spot of her abduction. Mercury pressed a button on her right ear lob and a little visor came swooshing across her face. She then took a little computer out of her pocket and began typing frantically on it.

"Alright guys time for the good and the bad." She stated.

"Can we get good first?" Asked Jupiter.

"I guess, alright first of all she's in this dimension so she's on one of our planets. Second the perp is human not a demon or youma. The bad news is that she could be on any of our planets, and since there was no ransom note the perp obviously only wants her most likely for his own sick purposes." She delivered the last startling bit of information while holding back tears. However as soon as she said this the five of them heard a piercing scream in their minds.

"Serenity." Endymion said under his breath with a painful expression on his hansom face. 'I must save her.' His thoughts screamed. However no sooner than he thought that he heard someone utter a weak and painful 'Endymion save me' into his mind.

"Did you hear that?" Mars asked all of them nodded with worry etched on their faces. Obviously only he heard her cry for help.

"Then we have no time to waste alert the outers to search their planets and return to each of you own to search them." Demanded Venus taking place as leader once again.

"Sounds good to me, if you hear anything let me know." Said Endymion as he ran for the teleporter to Earth. 'I have a sinking feeling that she's on Earth. Serenity I will find you I promise.' He thought to himself. As soon as he got to earth Endymion went strait to Elysian and told the priest Helios to check the planet for her energy signature. After about ten minutes Helios returned.

"Your Majesty I think I found her but…" He started.

"But what?" Endymion asked.

"She's at Tyran's castle."

"Is he there to?"

"Yes my lord he is."

"You have served me well but may ask one more thing of you?" Asked the prince.

"Of course your lordship."

"Tell no one of this not even my parents." Stated the very ticked off and vengeful prince as he turned and hurried towards his soon to be ex cousins castle. When he arrived he entered only to find himself lost in a maze.

* * *

When Tyron was finished for the third time, he decided to check on his dear cousin only to find that he was in the castle at that moment only being delayed be the maze. "Well well well looks like my cousin isn't as stupid as I thought." He said while getting dressed. He walked over to a speaker and clicked it on.

* * *

As Endymion was running in the maze he heard a voice call out his name.

"Endymion, dear cousin you finally came for her but don't worry you'll be together shortly."

"TYRON, YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!" Shouted a pissed prince of earth.

"Why dear cuz what's with all the hateful words after all, all I have done is show your princess what being with a real man is all about." Tyron taunted.

"You better not of touched her or I swear I'll kill you." Endymion promised. He ran around the room he was in looking for the source of his cousin's voice when he spotted a speaker on the wall. "So you're not man enough to face me?" He spat.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way dear cousin. How can I make this a little more interesting for the three of us? Oh I know Endymion you have to remember a little bit about this castle, I mean you did spend most of your childhood here. Anyway I think your little girl friend might need to visit the hospital, I mean there is a lot of blood and everything. Well I must take my leave I give her about three minutes tops. So hurry cousin….

With that there was silence. "Damn" Endymion cursed taking off at full speed. 'Lets see turn here go up here ohh shit that's just great.' He thought stopping in front of a fork. "Why can't I get a break?" He yelled. 'Okay, I think I remember something about the right tunnel being the wrong one. What the hell here goes nothing.' He thought before running down the left tunnel.

* * *

After Tyron was through taunting Endymion he went back to Serenity.

"Well my dear I must leave you now, but not before giving you one final gift." He said reaching down and pulling out his sword. He positioned it right in the middle of her chest where he knew that she wouldn't die instantly. He ran her through without a second thought.

"Ahhhh." She screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

At each of the other eight planets the princess' suddenly stopped their frantic searching as someone's agonizing scream ripped through their minds. Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and even Pluto who had left the Time Gates, looked towards Earth and all at once mumbled one Princess' name.

"Serenity."

In that instant all their respective colors surrounded them and they disappeared. Only to reappear at Elysian, together all eight of them ran into the prayer room demanding to know where Serenity was.

"Were is she Helios?" Uranus demanded almost as furiously as Mars.

"She is at Lord Tyron's castle." Helios stated worry etching his features. "She is in much danger however only Prince Endymion can enter the castle, the ancient blood shield sees to that."

"I don't give a damn about some stupid fucking blood shield, come on scouts lets go." Shouted Mars.

"Hold on Mars if a blood shield does surround the castle theirs no way we'll ever get in." Reasoned Mercury.

"Didn't you hear him Merc. she's in danger, we have to do something." Pleaded Venus.

"Even if you did get in, it's not your fight. This is between Endymion and Tyron only." Calmly stated Helios, but his statement fell on deaf ears because the scouts were already gone.

* * *

Endymion abruptly came to a dead end. 'This can't be right I know the correct tunnel was the left one. I just know it.' He demanded. He ran over to the window and looked up above him. 'See I knew it the castle continues.' With that thought he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red rose. He then threw it at the wall, which amazingly exploded on contact. 'That's what I thought.' He opened the door that magically appeared in front of him. But as soon as he walked in the room he wished he were dead, for the sight that greeted him was more horrendous than any mutilation of any kind. There was his beautiful Moon Princess tied to the wall by the flowers in which she most enjoyed, completely naked and bleeding from every hole in her body and some that weren't suppose to be there. Mainly the very large one in the middle of her chest.

"Serenity, my love, I'm so sorry." Endymion said as he ran to her collapsing against her and hugging her around the middle.

"Don't be sorry, get me down." She replied surprising him. When he heard her voice his head shot up and he sliced the vines to pieces freeing her, but she didn't have any strength so she fell right into his arms. He took of his cape and wrapped her in it.

"I'm going to die." She stated matter-of-factly as if it didn't even bother her.

"No you're not!" He practically shouted to try and convince both of them, even though it didn't work.

"I didn't get to tell you, but I'm going to make up for it now. I… Endymion I..." She tried to say, trailing of into silence.

"You what, Serenity what do you want to tell me." He yelled shaking her gently.

"I love you…" She said. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her lips, he could feel her weakly return it and slowly start to fall away. The next thing he knew her body was lying there limply, no breathing, no heartbeat, no teasing smile or shining clear blue eyes telling him she was fine. Just a deathly stillness, eerie silence, a pale lifeless face with dead dull blue eyes.

"I love you too." He said to no one because now there was no one to say it to. He closed her eyes gave her one last kiss and stood up draping his cape around her as if to keep her still body warm.

"TYRON YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SORRY BASTARD!!" Yelled an angry Endymion.


	12. Chapter 8

Hey people I know it's been a while but my laptop's CD Drive has broken and I had to do a restore, for some other reasons, well I'm using someone else's computer for a while, which is so much fun. Anyway I didn't get many reviews, but thanks to those who put up the effort. Please I at least want two reviews this time. Thank You,

Inumoon2006

* * *

"Mars Flame Sniper." Screamed Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution."

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."

"Uranus World Shaking."

"Neptune Deep Submerge."

"Saturn Silence Glaive Surprise."

"Pluto Deadly Scream." Sailor Pluto whispered finishing off the Sailor's barrage of attacks.

"It didn't work." Mercury stated forlornly.

"Then lets do it again." Shouted Mars. Mars… she stopped suddenly and looked around.

"Hey did you guys here anything just now?" Mars questioned. The others just shook their heads no, so Mars was going to start her attack again when, Hey Pyro… echoed through her head. 'Serenity?' she thought. Ya it's me, listen theirs something I want to tell you. Serenity's voice echoed through the young Martians head. I need you to help watch over everyone for me, especially Venus. She might have a hard time making good leader decisions so I want you to help her. Can you do that for me? 'What are you talking about Serenity, you can do that yourself, we're almost in, we'll find and save you don't worry about a thing.' Mars thought to Serenity. I'm afraid that won't do any good. I must go now I need to talk to the others too. Just know that I've always looked at you like a sister, I love you. Goodbye my friend. With that Mars could slowly feel Serenity's aura fade until she couldn't feel her any more.

"Venus Love and…" V… "Huh what?" Questioned Venus looking around. Hey V, it's me Serenity. 'Serenity where are you, are you alright how do we get to you, where is…' Look I don't have a lot of time so just listen. I need you to take care of everyone okay. Protect my family and the others; it's up to you now. If you need any help Mars will be there for you. Just know that I love you and I believe in you. 'Serenity wait what are you talking about… SERENITY.' Venus' mind screamed but Serenity was already gone.

The same sort of thing happened with Jupiter and Mercury, but the Outers where different.

"What's wrong with the Inners. They look kind of spaced?" Questioned Saturn. Well they probably are seeing as how I just finished talking to them.

"What!!!!" All four Outer Scouts said at once, understanding hit them hard and they became quiet and listened. I don't have long left now, so this'll have to be short. Watch over the Inner Princess' for me. Everyone knows that the Outers have always been stronger than them anyway. Thank you for coming for me but it's too late. I just want all of you to know that I love you.  
And with that she was gone.

Goodbye my scouts, you are all in my heart now and forever…

"SERENITY." Shouted Mars collapsing to the ground. Uranus ran over to comfort her. While everyone else stood their staring at the sky towards the moon tears streaming down their faces.

"TYRON YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU SORRY BASTARD!!" was heard echoing through the castle in the background.

Queen Selenity and King Richard stood staring at Earth, for they had already been informed of were their daughter was. Queen Gia and King Damion stood silently behind their friends waiting word from Helios. All of a sudden Q. Selenity fainted into her husbands arms. Q. Gia and K. Damion hovered around them watching intently. When the Queen finally opened her now teary eyes she only uttered one name. "Serenity." But the way she said it sent both Queens into tears. King Damion comforted his wife and two best friends while silently making a vow to make Tyron pay for this treason with his life.

Tyron turned the corner running like a bat outta hell, for Endymion was right behind him and gaining speed. When he burst out into the light of day he started laughing because he though he was free, however that didn't last long.

"Mars Holy Fire."

"Venus Love Arrow." Tyron was hit. He fell to the ground painfully. Looking up he seen the Sailor Scouts standing before him in all their glory.

"How could any of you get in, without having the Royal Earth blood?" He questioned.

"Because they had the Royal Earth Blood escort them in." Fumed the King of Earth with a very pissed off look. Just then Endymion came running out into the open so full of rage he didn't even notice his company.

"You'll pay you son of a bitch, no matter what happens to me you'll pay." Screamed Endymion. Tyron pulled out his sword still stained with Serenity's blood, while Endymion did the same.

"What are we going to do milord?" Asked Neptune.

"We are going to let my son do what he deems necessary." Stated an emotionless King.

"What if he kills Tyron?" Asked Pluto.

"Then he kills him." Stated Venus.

"Tyron better hope Endymion kills him cause if he doesn't don't think some law will stop me from doing it in his stead." Spat out Mars with Uranus and Jupiter nodding an affirmative from behind her.

Endymion and Tyron were fighting both men knew that this fight was for death. However the same people had trained both so neither could get the upper hand. There was a bright flash of light the next thing anyone knew Tyron had both swords running through him Endymion's in his heart and his own in a place that would insure no heirs would come from this corrupt man. Endymion stood there glowing in all his golden glory; he then spat on Tyron's body and walked away. None of them had ever killed any thing except Youma before, however no one felt remorse for this act.


	13. Chapter 9

Hey all, hope you had a great Christmas and New Year!! Sorry it's taken so long but my computer is in the shop. So I'm on a friends, because of this development I might not be able to update that much. I only have one or two more chapters so hopefully I can get this story wrapped up soon. Please review I want at least two, since I didn't get any this time. I also want to add that I know Chronos is originally Saturn and Hades Pluto, but to keep in the story line I left them the way they are. Also I looked up on the Internet and found that the god of Uranus is said to be Ouranos so that's whom I used.

Inumoon2006

* * *

They had brought Serenity back to the moon, and dressed her in an elegant silver gown. She lay in the middle of the throne room. Queen Selenity busted forth from the Crystal room holding a small crystal in her hand. The other royalties were in the room surrounding the Moon family in a circle. One by one they started to glow.

"Mars Planet Power." Stated Aries King of Mars, while the princess and her mother repeated glowing red.

"Venus Planet Power." Said by Aphrodite, with princess Venus and her father following suit glowing orange.

"Jupiter Planet Power." Bellowed out the all-powerful Zeus, with his wife and daughter repeating while emanating a royal forest green.

"Mercury Planet Power." Sang Hermes in his singsong voice, with the Mercurian females backing him up glowing blue.

"Uranus Planet Power." Stated Ouranos initiating a Sandy Yellow glow.

"Neptune Planet Power." Said Poseidon, his wife and daughter repeating the flow of words while being covered in an Aqua Blue glow.

"Saturn Planet Power." Chanted Hades, his wife, and daughter while a deep Purple glow surrounded them.

"Pluto Planet Power." Summoned a deep green glow from Chronos, his wife and daughter.

"Earth Planet Power." Pure gold, emanated from Queen Gia, her husband, and son, added to the mix.

"Cosmic Moon Planet Power." Shouted Queen Selenity, followed by the King, as a Pure Pink and White light completed the mirage of colors combining into one. "We cannot take away the emotional and physical scars of what happened but we can give her life back and help her through it. Imperium Silver Crystal help us get our princess back, for she was taken from us by force, please grant your mistress this wish." With that said all the lights and colors in the room combined into one taking the powers of the nine planets and one moon with it and went straight into Serenity's body. There was a long pause and every woman in the room was crying when they heard a tired moan.

"Serenity!" Cried Endymion as he ran to her side picking her up off the ground and into a tight hug.

* * *

Everyone decided to leave the two of them alone. Retiring back to their own planets the only ones left on the moon were the King and Queen of Earth who were walking in the gardens along with the King and Queen of the Moon.

"So how many grandchildren do you think we'll get?" Asked Q. Gia.

"I don't know but I hope they don't make a mess." Q. Selenity fretted over their newly done floors. While everyone else laughed at her.


	14. Chapter 10

Okay this chapter is very juicy please do not read if you are offended, and if you read and don't like please do not flame me for I have done my best and warned everyone.

* * *

Meanwhile Endymion carried Serenity to her room using his foot to kick the door closed. He laid her carefully on the bed and went to lock the door.

"Are you sure you want this now, I mean you've been through so much already?" He questioned.

"Yes I want this, I want to feel you in me not him, I want to here you scream my name, and see you're face. I want you now!!" She commanded.

**Lemon Starts (consensual)**

He helped her out of her clothes then rid himself of his own garments. He ran his hands over her every curve drinking in the very sight of her. He paused at the scar that now rested on her chest. Bending down to her he gently kissed it. Then he kissed her neck, nibbled on her ear a little and captured her mouth for his own. When that was over he trailed butterfly kisses down her stomach stopping at her belly button. He separated her legs and jammed two fingers into her working them slowly lavishing in how tight he knew she was going to be.

"Ohh, Endy please don't tease, I need you now." She moaned in ecstasy.

He smirked and started eating her out, smiling at how much noise she was making. She bucked her hips up a couple of times, telling him that he was doing something right. When he was done he made his was back up to her mouth, playing war with her tongue.

"This will probably hurt." He told her regretfully. She nodded, so he positioned himself with the tip of his manhood over her heat. With one mighty thrust he was inside of her, and he was right she was heavenly tight. She shut her eyes and bit her lip still not completely used to having something in there. Plus Endymion was much bigger that Tyron so he was stretching her farther. Soon however she started to move against him signaling that it was okay for him to start. First he started slow and easy but with each moan from her and each contracting of her inner muscles he eventually lost it. He was going at an in human speed now so fast that she couldn't keep up so she just let him have his way with her. Suddenly she felt something building in her stomach getting more and more powerful until she climaxed "ENDYMION." She screamed. Hearing her scream and feeling her climax brought his on as his seed filled her. "Serenity," He uttered absolutely exhausted.

**Lemon Ends**

Collapsing on top of her he quickly rolled over so he wouldn't squish her. Covering herself and him up Serenity cuddled into Endymion's strong muscular chest feeling safe and loved. That's how they were found the next day, a truly lovely sight; mainly because Q. Selenity's floors were okay and they were covered up.

From that point on Endymion spent more time on the moon and Serenity was allowed to go to earth more often, however the other scouts watched her constantly. But unknown to them a vengeful female watched from the shadows waiting for the day when vengeance would be hers…

* * *

Okay this is the last chapter to the Old Moon Tale Series. I'm in the process of writing a sequel, however I will not start posting until I'm finished. The reason for this is because I'm going through that process with another story and it's not working properly. Also because I need to start concentrating on my schoolwork more, so unfortunately I will have to wait for a while until I can start writing again. I promise that I will do my best to get the sequel finished for all of you, but I cannot give you a date. Please review or email me letting me know how well I'm doing and how many want me to go ahead with the sequel, thank you.

Inumoon2006


End file.
